A New Soul, A New Body, A New Life
by Cultist Master
Summary: My soul, my being, lives in two accursed bodies. I can't exist much longer. Consider thyself fortunate as my being will be a power to your digressed state of existence. And I shall enchant myself unto you. A new life, a new existence, a new body, a new state of thy soul. I am you and you are me. Let us become one, my child.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I've always wanted to write these. I have unfinished fanfictions due to the reason I ran out of ideas on what kind of stories I'd make and I decided I'd just abandon them. This is the latest fanfiction I'm going to write, a Fairy Tail and Naruto crossover and I don't own the stories. I'm only writing this for fun so just bear with me.**

 **Chapter 1: Earthland**

 _Earthland, a mysterious place, filled with different kinds of creatures, from humans to the extinct dragons, to which dominated the world for many centuries. It has been said that people living in this world is capable of using magic. Magic has been around for centuries. Every type of magic comes from The One Magic, the original source of all types of magic. However, this One Magic is so mysterious that no one really knew how it came to be. Only it has been separated into various types of magic that later on were utilized by mages, which only make about 10% of the world._

 _In this world, battles and battles were fought. Hunger for power, greed and expansion of territory were the reasons for these. One of the species that battled almost constantly was the dragons and humans. Humans, came to fear the existence of these mighty creatures. They were eaten by the dragons, however other dragons voice their concerns about the value of life. Other dragons, the ones agreed on co-existence with humans, banded together and united, to which dragons taught their magic onto humans for the sole purpose of destroying dragons. The idea of bestowing on their power towards a mere mortal would be crucial to the destruction of their race. One of them, the Dragon Slayer Acnologia, destroyed the dragons, leaving him the sole victor. Overuse of his magic turned him into a dragon. For 400 years he roamed this world and was reputed as the Dragon King._

 _Other legends also arose at this time. Zeref, the Black Wizard, murdered humans 400 years ago, giving births to thousands and thousands of demons. Humans worshipped him, crave for him. Cursed for eternity, an immortal, only wanting to die. Earthland is a notorious world and to survive, one must be powerful. And in time, a mortal from another world, born anew, will be brought forth. Choosing either to live or to die in this world. A choice, a sacrifice, risen anew._

"NARUTOOOO"

"SASUKEEEEE"

Both youths charged their attacks with one another. The other utilizing a Chidori and the other utilizing a Rasengan. Both clashed in the reputed Valley of the End where the forces of both powers shook the entirety of the place. The battle drew a conclusion and the sole victor is a man with raven hair. He looked on towards another youth lying unconscious on the ground. Rain pour heavily and the man clenched his left arm tightly, causing the youth to stumble and cough out blood near the head of the youth who he had just defeated. He panted, with nothing but just a stoic look in his face. Taking a look at the unconscious man for the final time, he decided to leave.

" _The world is cruel as those you care leave and then never go back. They have always hated your existence. Love can bring forth the happiest of emotions but at the same time hurts terribly. There is no such thing as love. It's better to be erased than to be remembered. Memories are nothing but just a useless relic of the past"._

Kakashi carried the unconscious Naruto towards Konoha. The other people from the mission failed to retrieve the Uchiha, who was blinded by power just for revenge. The blonde was now on the hospital bed, still unconscious for several days. It's almost been 3 months and he hasn't woken up. While the rest of his peers who went the mission with them healed, he was still in a deep slumber. His other teammate, the one called Sakura, is silently weeping. Her teammate hasn't awakened yet.

"I don't want to tell you this, but he might not be able to live", was all the Hokage said while telling the pink-haired girl. She gasped in this and wept once again. She entered the room and held the hand of the unconscious Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. If I didn't tell you to do this, then this wouldn't have happened".

She recalled the moments she had spent with Naruto, the moments were he'd pester her, the moments where he'd save her. A sound, the one she fears the most from happening, did happen.

"Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama!"

She went out, sped out the hallway and saw the Hokage. Together they entered the room along with Kakashi, Jiraiya and the rest of Rookie Nine.

"I'll revive him", was all Tsunade muttered. The medics gathered around the blonde, revived him but still, it's useless. Gasps, tears and worry filled the room. Everywhere was filled with dread. When a jinchuuriki dies, their bijuu also dies with them and the bijuu will be revived in an indefinite amount of time. Time flew past as they gathered towards the burial ground. The body of young Uzumaki Naruto, was being buried. His friends, allies and the villagers attended the funeral. All of them were weeping. A jinchuuriki from the Sand named Gaara, spoke.

"Uzumaki Naruto, he's also like me. I was his enemy but he wept for me. He never breaks his promises". His face is stoic but inside it's burning. "He changed me. But this….He's so young. He had lots of dreams, he wanted to be Hokage, but his life has ended swiftly. He has so much potential. This young youth, this….", Gaara cried, where the rain also masked his tears. Temari came forward and comforted him, leading him to the crowd once again. Tsunade, clutching the necklace she has given to Naruto, also took the life of the youth. The cursed necklace, which cost the life of her young brother, her lover and now, Naruto, vowing to never give the necklace and just keep it to herself.

"May he rest in peace", they all said. Naruto is now being buried, and his coffin was now being lowered into the grave. They covered his now deceased body with earth and then the mourners left. Sakura, upon arriving into her home, looked onto the team picture. She eyed Naruto's annoyed expression and she looked on at Sasuke. She clenched her fists. This time, she abandoned her hopes and love of Sasuke, her heart tarnished with hatred, vowing to herself that she'll end the life of the Uchiha who murdered her own teammate.

The blonde's friends vowed to get stronger and the Hokage labeled Sasuke as a rogue ninja, a criminal and was not allowed to return to Konoha once again. News spread fast that the Kyuubi jinchuuriki is gone and Sasuke hearing this, cannot believe with his own ears. He wanted to see this for himself. With the aid of Orochimaru, he saw Naruto's grave, this time, he's alone. No mourners. Tears dropped from his face as his eyes was shot forth by searing pain.

Night descends, when all people in Konoha slumbered, underneath the grave where the blonde's body laid, it moved. The body dug its way out of its grave, and is alive. He doesn't know who he is, what he is. Nothing. Stripped of his knowledge, of his memories, he saw the hole in the ground from where he sprouted from. With just nothing but pure instinct, he covered it once again then left. Covered with earth and grime, he knew nothing. Only he saw a portal of light in the heavens, to where he reached out. He levitated then he was gone for eternity.

His body, now floating into the vast expense of infinite darkness. His accursed existence, he pondered. No words came from his lips, no thoughts came from his wretched mind. The thing inside him, is still alive, albeit cannot be heard by its container Uzumaki Naruto. The blonde's body is pale, sullen and his eyes were devoid of consciousness. He soon landed in an ancient ruin, where the night is still fresh. The youth walked, as if he has born again. No thoughts, no words, no memories, comparable towards an infant that is innocent in the cruel ways of this world.

He walked towards a shrine in the distance. Walking barefoot, covered in nothing but just soil. His clothes he threw away. The shrine is glorious but lies in immense darkness. A powerful voice then spoke.

" _A mere life form is before me, after 400 years of not being worshipped. To what pleasure shall I do to you, mortal?"_

The figure appeared in a silhouette of darkness and surrounded the blonde.

" _Ah, I see. You do not possess the power of this world. You, who came from another plane of existence, came here devoid of soul"._

The blonde didn't have any expression towards his face, only confusion. The floating blob of darkness then laughed in an incomprehensible manner.

" _A creature of power living within the confines of your physical being is what makes you alive, screaming to tear me into pieces. A human, a pitiful human, lost in reality. Memories of yours are left in the vast expense of the void. Everything is torn away from you. You only wanted to save him but you can't."_

The blob then neared his yellow orbs towards the blonde.

" _My soul, my being, lives in two accursed bodies. I can't exist much longer. Consider thyself fortunate as my being will be a power to your digressed state of existence. And I shall enchant myself unto you. A new life, a new existence, a new body, a new state of thy soul. I am you and you are me. Let us become one, my child"._

The blonde then screamed as his body was wrapped in shrouds of darkness and the Kyuubi had no force to push the new state of power. Ethernano rushed towards his body, the Kyuubi is thrashing violently inside the cage and it fell into a deep slumber. The container, known as Uzumaki Naruto, just laid down unconscious.

 **If you are a fan of Fairy Tail, you would really know the god I'm talking about. Have a great day folks. See you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so motivated to write this now, as I'm currently relaxing. There are no tests and I feel like I'm cramming despite being the first day of our second semester. I just feel tense and have this obligation to study as soon as possible, never mind.**

 **~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

 **Chapter 2: Rebirth**

 _ **Year X790**_

He tread the paths of his life as soon as he woke up. He doesn't know who he is, what his former life is. His mind, driven by pure instinct, is what makes him going. All he does is walk and walk. Just walking nude in the forlorn paths leading to nowhere. Hours seemed days as he walked, just having a blank expression on his face. He stopped for no apparent reason, looked at the daylight, flung his arms like a bird as he saw one flying overhead. Flapping his arms like an insane man, he imitated the creature and ran then came to an abrupt halt as he saw the bird disappear amongst the clouds. His next recourse of action is to walk once again. His ragged state of appearance is noticeable, and to an average person, one would mistake him as an escaped slave of a dark cult. That doesn't matter though, no one is around him. The wind blew, humming its own tune as the young blonde was walking. He takes delight by the course of the wind blowing around him.

At that time, as if fate itself brought it, the blonde felt an irregularity in the air patterns. He cannot explain it, it's just the feeling that there's something wrong. Dread filled the air where he is and despite acting on pure instinct only, there's something inside him that tells him to follow the path of disturbance to which it originated from. He followed it, wind blowing fiercely against his face. Paying no mind against it, he just walked. Reaching near a cavern sat a young muscular man with dark blue colored hair to which his dark skin had light blue markings. He carries a sharp gaze and his eyes circles around. The blonde looked at the man sitting on the ground and the blue haired man gazed fiercely at him, carrying a predatory gaze.

They stared at each other for like an eternity until the blue haired man broke the eerie silence in the atmosphere.

"I have no business with you unless you wished to get yourself killed".

The blonde just stared, his blue eyes seemed darker and just observed the man exuding an overwhelming presence. He walked towards near him and then halted his step once again. The blue haired man narrowed his eyes.

"You do not fear me, insolent human. Those eyes of yours, carry no emotion. I wonder what happened to someone like you". He then smirked.

The blonde then imitated what the man did and also smirked. Paying no heed to the blonde, the man stood up then walked. The blonde once again observed him and then decided to walk, following the blue haired man's trail. The blue haired man halted his walk to which the blonde also followed. He once again observed the child before him.

The blonde then gave a genuine smile to which it startled the blue haired man. He ran towards the man and embraced him. He stood there frozen with what the child has done. Not used in this kind of physical contact, he shoved the child, to which the child fell into the ground. The blonde was confused then just stood up then embraced the man once again.

"Get off me, you pathetic worm. Get off me!", he threatened. The blonde was unfazed with this and then he looked on towards the dark skinned man then smiled once again. Just like an infant, he climbed onto the man's shoulders then gently pulled his hair. He continued to do this until the man was already in a verge of anger and threw the blonde once again. The force of the impact left the blonde bleeding unto his face then looked on towards the other with a state of sadness.

The man, deciding to finish the blonde off, transformed into a dragon. As he prepared to unleash a roar that could reduce anything into a derelict state, the blonde then smiled once again, ran towards the massive dragon claw then embraced it.

"Human, this is my last warning, if keep on standing on my way, I'm going to rip you into shreds".

But the blonde did not yet follow. He just continued to do what he does. The dragon, seeing the human beneath him clutching into him as if he's not an abomination, swiftly transformed back in his human form then looked on at the child with curiosity. He knelt down and observed the smiling blonde in front of him. The blonde then embraced him once again and the blue haired man remembered a distant memory into his past, the one he has long forgotten before coming back into reality once again.

"Da...Da..."

' _He's behaving like some newborn. His soul...No...There's something inside him'._

He just stood up and walked once again, not caring with the blonde following him again. The middle of the day, both of them rested near a river. While the blue-haired man is drinking water, the blonde was staring into the sky. He tried to reach it with his hands, he jumped but to no avail. The blue haired man observed him then broke the silence once again.

"What's your name?"

The blonde didn't answer, instead just smiled and stared at the sky once again. He touched the blonde's head and tried to search for memories, only to find it blank and there are no thoughts inside.

' _No memories, not even an ability to read, speak and write. His situation is horrendous, I've never encountered such peculiarity before'._

"I can amuse myself with this. You shall be Zeus as you always observe the sky so much. You may not understand me now but it will be your name. In case you wish to know who I am, I'm the Final Dragon...The Death Dragon that devours all magic! The Dragon King, Acnologia. Humor me and I shall allow you to live for a longer duration of time. Show me what you you've got". He then grinned.

He punched the defenseless blonde and the child coughed up an enormous amount of blood.

"Pathetic. You don't even have the strength to defend yourself". Acnologia carried the blonde on his back and proceeded to tread the paths of the unknown. Considering that the young blonde would be of use, he decided to teach him how to speak. Acnologia is a man of patience. 400 years ago, he murdered all dragons. And now, he has his own motives, to which is unknown to the rest of the world.

 **Three Months Later...**

"Ac..Acnolodia. I want to...", Zeus finally managed to speak. Despite not showing it, Acnologia was pleased with the results. There are times he would lose his composure but he didn't strike the blonde. At this time, Acnologia wondered why he took in the blonde but reasoned out that he had lots of time and Zeus would be of use to him. Zeus managed to pick up several words and phrases. At the entirety of the month, Zeus would finally speak but in broken phrases and not in words.

Occassionally at this time, he'd throw random attacks on the blonde. At first, the blonde cannot dodge each of his attacks and Zeus would always lay down on the ground defeated but Acnologia would narrow his eyes as the blonde would always smile at him.

"You want what?"

"Acnologia, I want food". Just like a child, Zeus pointed at his stomach indicating that he was hungry. Acnologia nodded his head then Zeus ran then Acnologia just waited for the blonde to come back. When he came back, there was a satisfied look in Zeus's face and handed Acnologia some berries.

"I don't eat". There was a pleading look on the youth's face as he was handing the berries towards the former human.

"I'll take it then", he sighed in annoyance. Zeus then jumped in delight and embraced Acnologia once again. Putting the berries inside his mouth, he growled in distaste as he cannot even taste the sweet flavor of the berry. From the moment of turning into a dragon, Acnologia cannot sleep and no matter what he devours there are no flavors. For centuries he had been used by this notion until meeting the blonde and he was forced to eat at certain times due to the blonde's demands.

Out of the blue, Zeus asked, "Why hate dragons?"

Acnologia looked towards Zeus with an incomprehensible expression then said, "The dragons...", he balled his fists as he recalled his past.

"They stole everything from me. They devoured my family. They burned the city. And even killed a little girl. All dragons deserve to be annihilated".

"But, Zeus doesn't want Acnolodia to die". Acnologia was surprised by this. "Zeus heard some person... If der are bad people, der are good people. Dat is also da same wid dragon. Der are bad dragon and good dragon."

Zeus then put his palms onto Acnologia's chest. "Zeus beliv Acnolodia...good dragon". The blonde then smiled. "Zeus not afray of Acnolodia...Acnolodia kind...Acnolodia caring...Acnolodia know love...And Acnolodia love Zeus . And Zeus love Acnolodia. Acnolodia always protek Zeus, and Zeus work hard...protek Acnolodia all the time".

No words escaped Acnologia's mouth as he heard the blonde's words. He embraced Zeus, as silent tears fell out from his eyes.

 **A Few Months Later, Year X790**

"Write these words properly. I won't let you sleep unless you write the correct runes on the set of the magical circle".

Zeus scratched his head. This time, Zeus managed to speak properly, although there are times he still had mistakes. Acnologia had managed to adjust with the blonde's attitude of embracing him. He wouldn't admit it but he seemed to care for the child as his own son.

"Acnologia, Zeus not know enough...some runes. Zeus try and try...but still don't know". Zeus scratched his head in frustration. Spending months with the blonde ain't that bad either. Acnologia knew how to deal with patience and frustration as he was caring a child-minded Zeus in a 13 year old form.

"This alphabet is once used in the ancient city of Mildian, which when used enables you to access the ancient spells used". Acnologia, using a stick, drew the alphabet on the soil.

"This is what it looks like". He then looked towards Zeus. The blonde proceeded to copy the runes and pronounce them. Acnologia then stood up and stared into the sky. He clenched his fists, wondering why he was acting so human at this point. He was Acnologia, the Death Dragon, the Dragon of Magic, here teaching a child-minded 13 year old boy how to read and write. The only reason he took interest in this creature is his potential. He could sense an unknown type of power in the boy's body. And his magic, with the right type of training isn't that bad either.

' _I, the great Acnologia, who would've taught he's nurturing a young human'._ He then grinned, shaking off his head and proceeded to let his thoughts wander for a moment.

As Zeus was writing the runes, he fell into a trance. His blue eyes flickered in golden light but then vanished after a second. There were thoughts running into his head, his own thoughts for the first time in a few months.

"Zeus, that's enough. We're heading out to purge some ruins of magical books. That way, you'll learn more. Not all the time I'm here to protect you. You also need to protect yourself".

Acnologia then looked on towards Zeus. "Zeus".

The blonde was in a tranced state. He was merely staring into the Mildian alphabet.

" _My soul, my being, lives in two accursed bodies. I can't exist much longer. Consider thyself fortunate as my being will be a power to your digressed state of existence. And I shall enchant myself unto you.A new life, a new existence, a new body, a new state of thy soul. I am you and you are me. Let us become one, my child"._

"Zeus!". Acnologia shook him. The blonde then looked at Acnologia then spoke, "I am you and you are me". The dragon king narrowed his eyes at this then replied, "What do you mean by that?"

"Words, running...Zeus's head hurts so much". Zeus screamed as he clutched his head in pain then fell down unconscious. Acnologia sensed that there's something in the blonde's soul.

"I am you and you are me...", Acnologia muttered. He then looked on towards the Mildian alphabet on the soil.

"I'm departing to Mildian", was all he said, transforming into the dragon, carrying the unconscious young boy in his claws as he sped off towards his destination.

 **~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

 **I've decided to update because perhaps I won't be able to update that often but as much as I could I'll try to keep this going. Sorry for any typos or mistakes. See you in the next chapter. Bye...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Mysteries**

 **~!~!~!~!~!~**

"Why am I doing this in the first place?". Acnologia muttered as he searched up the library of the Mildian ruins to deal with Zeus. An hour ago, as he was speeding up flying in the sky, Zeus was thrashing violently in his claws. The youth would scream, hold his head in pain and scream verbal nonsense. He looked on behind him and noticed that the blonde is gone.

~!~!~!~!~

The once blonde man, now has long, sky blue hair with streaks of white, his eyes were glowing, glinting in purple, turning golden in a matter of seconds then assuming its purple hue. Gone was his whisker marks and it was replaced by a sharper, more angular feature. His skin is so pale that one would mistake he has been never touched by the daylight. Most noticeably he had markings on his arms much like that of the Dragon King, including his face. One would mistake him as a relative of the ruthless dragon slayer as his face was almost a similarity to the former, the only difference was that his eyes had a gentle gaze instead of a fierce one, and he also has the same facial markings with the dragon slayer Acnologia.. He was now walking aimlessly, his eyes changing colors to yellow to purple.

"Acnologia, Acnologia". His voice different, it has a much deeper baritone compared to his previous voice. He doesn't know where he is; only walking aimlessly in the ancient city ruin. He neared towards a ruined shrine, which was unknown to him currently, the place where he has landed in Earthland.

He then screamed, clutching his head in pain as he remembered a powerful voice speaking to him.

" _A mere life form is before me_ , _after 400 years of not being worshipped. To what pleasure shall I do to you, mortal?"_

" _Ah I see. You do not possess the power of this world. You, who came from another plane of existence, came here devoid of soul"._

His eyes were now in flashes of yellow light. His left eye turned into yellow leaving his right eye in purple hue.

" _A creature of power living within the confines of your physical being is what makes you alive, screaming to tear me into pieces. A human, a pitiful human, lost in reality. Memories of yours are left in the vast expense of the void. Everything is torn away from you. You only wanted to save him but you can't"._

Zeus then whimpered in fear as he remembered the blob darkness, its yellow orbs in his memories.

" _My soul, my being, lives in two accursed beings. I can't exist much longer. Consider thyself fortunate as my being will be a power to your digressed state of existence. And I shall enchant myself into you. A new life, a new existence, a new body, a new state of thy soul. I am you and you are me. Let us become one, my child"._

He continuously screamed as he remembered the memories. Memories that were not his are flashing inside him. A black haired man who is cursed to take away the life of those he cares about, a yellow haired woman who identifies herself as a fairy, cursed just to save her comrade. Memories of people worshipping him, praising him, giving him gifts. The knowledge is too much, as if his body had lived for hundreds of years. He heard the name, the name of that god but he didn't hear. It was otherworldly. All he knew was that he was one with the god. He is that god and he is him. They are one and the same. They share the same bodies and the god has acquiesced into him for a reason the god can't exist much longer and he needs a new body, to preserve his magic power and will.

There are changes, whatsoever, as the youth awakened a peculiar form of magic that is extremely dangerous and unheard of. That reason is why the youth's body took on the form and body physiology of the Dragon King's, including his magic power signature and scent but didn't get his ability to be a dragon slayer nor to transform into a dragon. It means at this point, that Zeus lost his original form permanently, and will constantly change forms the more he utilizes his magic whenever he likes it or not.

As the flash of memories vanished, Zeus stood, walked into the ancient shrine, still clutching his head in pain and muttered, "What do you want from Zeus?"

There he saw skeletal remains of the ancient people of the past, lying on the ground. Marks of blood on the floor that they have been murdered ruthlessly. No one answered his questions. Fear dawned into him and ran. He ran and ran away from the shrine he came.

"Acnologia….Acnologia". He screamed. Tears were streaming from his changed face. All he wants is to see the Dragon King once again. He was all alone. As if his prayer was answered that he finally saw the Dragon King narrowing his eyes at him.

"Acnologia". He smiled in joy as he neared towards the man and embraced him.

' _He has my appearance, my scent and my magic power capacity. This magic…I now know. He's unaware that he did this. A magic that is both a blessing and a curse. He'll die just like the others'_

"Zeus, where did you go?". Acnologia said as he broke Zeus's embrace.

"Zeus doesn't know. He doesn't know where he is. He just came into this ancient shrine and he saw various skeletal remains".

' _His manner of speech also changed. He doesn't speak like a child anymore'._

Acnologia gritted his teeth as he didn't expect that this type of magic is actually real. From more than 400 years of his living, he has never met anyone with this type of magic, and only heard of it in rumors. According to those rumors, most who had this type of magic would die the more they use it.

"Acnologia, is something wrong?". The purple eyed youth looked at the man with concern.

"….".

Silence descended the surroundings. Zeus was confused then Acnologia changed the subject.

"We'll not be returning in this place. There are a lot of Zeref's followers scavenging this ancient ruin. We must depart before they arrive". He then transformed into his dragon form, grasped Zeus in his claws then sped off towards the horizon.


	4. Chapter 4

**~!~!~!~!~**

 **Chapter 4: Separation**

 **~!~!~!~!~**

"Zeus", he called. Zeus was had another seizure on that day. Due to the nature of Zeus's magic, he would be sick.

"Do you know your original form?"

"No...", was all Zeus answered as he was casually eating berries he scavenged before they headed off in a deserted place. It was nightfall, no people in sight. There are times Zeus wondered why Acnologia doesn't want to meet humans, but didn't ask the Dragon King. He was also afraid, afraid of the new and unfamiliar memories coursing in his head. Though he knows those memories are not his, he knew that he is the second incarnation of the god of life and death, and the previous one fused with him as the god can't sustain his own self longer. He thought on how the previous god cursed the man called Zeref, as this raven haired man is trying to contort the balance between life and death by reviving his own brother.

He glanced at Acnologia, staring from an empty space and decided that he won't tell the Dragon King of his new state.

' _Such cruel fate you have Zeus. You should not use your magic at this point. You'll die the more you use it'._

He remembered Acnologia's words. While he asked what type of magic he has, the Dragon King claims he doesn't know. His magic is rather peculiar and unheard of, and it is only written in mythical books. With the eerie silence worsening, he decided to break it.

"Acnologia...". His voice hoarse, a side effect from his magic. The man then looked at him without speaking a word.

"If I die...would you remember me...even just want for once?". Zeus's hair now shadowed his eyes. At this point, he doesn't refer to himself in third person anymore. Acnologia's eyes widened as he heard these words from his companion. Only he didn't answer it. Zeus was just met with silence. The sky blue haired man stood up then repeated,

"If I die, would you remember me even just for once?". He added more force and volume to his question. Acnologia narrowed his eyes in this and finally spoke.

"No! Stop acting like a child".

Zeus was surprised at this. His eyes were teary but held his tears from falling.

"From the moment I laid eyes on you, I was intending to slay you. Upon seeing so much potential in you, I decided to teach you how to read, speak and write. All that changed when I knew the nature of your magic. You're so helpless. You're not of use to me. You'll just die", Acnologia snapped.

"So you intended to use me? I thought you love me..."

"Do you really think that I am capable of holding such human emotions? Think again...I'm a dragon, not a human. Do not compare me to some vermin like you".

This time, Zeus's decided he couldn't take it any longer. His tears fell down from his eyes. He sobbed silently, with whimpers from his voice. Acnologia stood up and continued to talk.

"You're a worthless scum. No...Worse than scum. You're so ignorant of my own reputation. I destroyed a continent centuries ago, slayed countless dragons, and even made people suffer. I'm the Dragon King. I desire destruction, tears, sacrifices...Everything...I want to have everything in my hands alone"

Zeus looked at him with brimming tears from his face, his vision blurry from the constant flow of his tears.

"I don't care if you're the enemy of mankind, I don't care. You're the Acnologia I know. And I will always love you. You're my first friend, my big brother, you nurtured me. If you are truly ruthless from the beginning, then you should've killed me from the start", he insisted.

"Aren't you listening? I only taught you to be of use to me. But alas, I'm wrong. I wasted significant amounts of time to teach a trash like you. Consider it done. Leave before I slay you. I have no business with you anymore. This is enough". With that, Acnologia turned on his heels and walk. As he walked, Zeus screamed.

"What did I ever do to you? I only asked if you would remember me if I die even just once. A simple yes or no is enough. Why are you doing this? Why are you such a recluse? Why did you shat the whole world out? What are you so afraid of?"

"I said enough!". Acnologia fired a blast of his own magic power from his palms, hitting Zeus's stomach. Blood poured out of Zeus's mouth as Zeus gasped in shock.

"Ze-Zeus..."

A bitter laughed escaped the teenager's mouth. A laugh with a mixture of a variety of emotions. Zeus's eye became golden and he emitted a purplish black aura around him. He then muttered towards himself.

"The world is cruel as those you care leave and then never go back. They have always hated your existence. Love can bring forth the happiest of emotions but at the same time hurts terribly. There is no such thing as love. It's better to be erased than to be remembered. Memories are nothing but just a useless relic of the past".

Acnologia's enhanced hearing allowed him to hear these words despite being in an incredible low volume. Zeus stood up then disappeared in a glint of purplish black before the Dragon King's eyes. These words, the very words that Zeus had spoken, would forever etch into the memories of the infamous Dragon King.

~!~!~!~!~

Zeus woke up in another place, it was twilight, the only thing he remembered was leaving Acnologia. He clutched his left muscular stomach in pain as blood is still oozing out. He tore the bottom of his pants and tied it around his wounded waist. He clutched his left side, as he walked. His walks are extremely slow as he was in extreme pain.

' _You're a worthless scum. No...Worse than scum. You're so ignorant of my own reputation. I destroyed a continent centuries ago, slayed countless dragons, and even made people suffer. I'm the Dragon King. I desire destruction, tears, sacrifices...Everything...I want to have everything in my hands alone'_

He remembered the very words that Acnologia told him. So his friend, the one he considers his elder brother just used him. When he proved he's dying, he was thrown up, just like a trash. Zeus cried at this notion, tears brimming his face. Anger, hate, sadness, all piled up in his chest. It's so heavy, so heavy that he feels the whole world resented his existence. He halted his walk, wiped out his tears as he remembered once again one of the last words of the god of life and death to him.

' _A creature of power living within the confines of your physical being is what makes you alive, screaming to tear me into pieces. A human, a pitiful human, lost in reality. Memories of yours are left in the vast expense of the void. Everything is torn away from you. You only wanted to save him but you can't'._

Zeus pondered at this while he walked. Who is he? Where did he come from? What is his purpose? Who is this being that dwells inside him before he became the god of life and death? Who is the one who he wanted to save. So many questions are running inside his head.

"Zeus, try to remember". He closed his eyes. Thinking hard and hard, he couldn't remember a single memory. Only the memory of the memory of the previous god is appearing in his vision.

He looked at his hands and stared at the sky. "The world is so huge. I don't remember anything, only my time spent with Acnologia and the memory of my predecessor".

He then walked through the vast expense of the forest when suddenly he met a raven haired man. He looked at the man in confusion.

"A demon, huh? Sounds interesting". The raven haired man said.

Zeus was confused at this, and before he could say anything, he was frozen.

"Demons of Zeref are roaming nowadays. I must slay them before that Mard Geer catches me", was all the raven haired man muttered as he walked away.

' _I...I can't move...What is this magic?'_

He remembered Acnologia's words of his magic, that the more he uses it the more he the risk he would die. Unfortunately, he didn't even get the name of his magic, and the only information he has gathered so far was his magic was the reason why he looks like Acnologia now. He tried to break free from the confines of the mysterious ice but he couldn't.

' _This magic is so strong. It looks like...I'll be forced to use my magic no matter what it is'_

With no other choice, this time he activated his magic. His right eye assuming its purple hue once again and his left eye turned yellow.

' _Zeus, think, think. Use your magic, whatever it is'._

Inside the pinkish ice, he forced his magic. As both of his eyes were glowing, the other one in purple hue and the other in gold, he forced his magic. He felt the entirety of the ice's magic going inside him. As the prison dissipated, he tried to catch his breath.

' _I nearly died there'._

He looked on towards the distance where he saw the raven haired man now gone.

"I'm a god, not a demon. He must be mistaken. A slayer of demons...A devil slayer...First time I heard of one".

Zeus coughed up blood as he felt his innards being frozen. "Another side effect...".

He gritted his teeth as he felt his body feel extreme pain, even just a gentle air breeze is extremely painful. Instead of screaming, he put a finger in his mouth then growled. He crawled towards the ground, still clutching his bleeding stomach, only to find it frozen. Despite being freed from the confines of the ice prison, his inner organs are freezing. He felt cold and weak. So weak that he inwardly cursed himself. He let out a bitter laugh, his right eye becoming yellow, and his left eye becoming purple once again. He crawled towards a nearby a tree and tried the best he could to just sit up. Just a slight move, so much pain. He wasn't having a seizure now, but another side effect.

"How pitiful...The second incarnation of the god is dying...No...I won't die...I'll prove to anyone that I, Zeus, is befitting for this title. It doesn't matter who I am or what I am, what matters is...I know my own rules and principles. What memories I have now...I shall be content to those I carry with me". He then smiled before losing consciousness.

~!~!~!~!~

He woke up a few hours later. His innards still feeling cold despite the pain being gone, he smiled at this. His wound seems to have frozen, the only thing that he was glad about. He walked and walked. No purpose. No one would protect him so this time he would be the one to protect himself. No one would help at this point. He's completely alone. While he was in a bliss of unconsciousness, he dreamed of that man having a child. The images are blurry, everything is blurry. The sounds are extremely faint. At least it gave him a slight clue as to who the man was. The man was a devil slayer, and he had extreme resentment on the Etherious, Zeref's creations. E.N.D. The word that echoed his mind. Shrugging this off, he pondered where he would ago.

A few days later on, he was in the middle of nowhere. At the end of the jungle, there was a sea. If he could only swim to freedom, he'd gladly do so. Bad omen seems to follow him as a huge black fish attacked him, seeing him as food. He evaded the attack and the fish fell flat to the ground. Remembering what he did to the ice to free his own self, whatever force he has currently, he grabbed the fish's tail. The fish struggled with its inhuman strength and he was thrown back with such force that his wounds resumed bleeding once again. The black fish didn't give up. It opened its mouth once again and seeing this, Zeus scooped up some sand then threw it at the fish's eyes. It thrashed violently, trying to get off the sand from its eye. Seeing this as an opportunity, Zeus mustered up enough strength to once again grab hold of the fish's tail, ignoring the pain on his reopened his wound. He growled, using force to unleash his magic once again. The tail of the fish was trying to wiggle him off but he managed to grab hold into it before finally slipping it off from his grasp. The fish returned back to the sea, and Zeus let out a relief of sigh. His relief was short lived as he noticed his legs having scales, then it turned into a fish's tail. His tail is charred black and Zeus is panicking at this. Not knowing what to do, he used his instinct. He crawled into the sand until he reached the waves were splashing against his face. He tasted the salted water from his mouth. He continued on and on until he plunged the depths of the sea, not at once resurfacing.

 **~!~!~!~!~**

 **Note: Every time Zeus uses his magic, his left eye becomes yellow. In the later chapters, when he cries, instead of weeping watery tears he'll be weeping blue flames and his left eye will be a permanent shade of golden yellow. His magical power is not yet unlocked that's the reason why his left eye becomes yellow every time he uses his magic.**

 **Another Note: I'm in a hurry to write this, so please bare with the various typos and mistakes to which I would like to apologize for. Have a great day and thanks for reading this fanfiction. Your reviews inspire me to write more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Learning**

"Magic has been around for centuries since the dawn of the dragons. All of them came from the so-called The One Magic, which is the predecessor of all types of magic. Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical being of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Only ten percent of the world's population is able to use Magic, which is noted to keep a balance between ordinary people and those with Magic", Zeus read aloud.

He was in the largest country in the continent of Ishgar, the Pergrande Kingdom. Zeus recalled how he swam for miles, sleeping, eating and swimming under the ocean until he reached the country. When he first arrived, he didn't know how to turn back to his original form. He was fortunate enough that a kindly mage who passed by instructed him on how to return to normal. When he was able to stand on his two feet again, the mage pointed out a library where he can read information. The kindly mage also gave him some money, at least 700 Xoia, the currency of the country to buy off his own food and clothes. He was so thankful at this that he nearly wept in the man's generosity.

He scoured the city. Everyone wore pleasant smiles on their faces. He found out that Pergrande's capital city is Vorlam, the home of the royal families. There were lots of mages and there are also guilds which one can join. Searching the memories of the god, he "remembered" that a mage needs to join a guild in order to have money by accepting some jobs. For now, he doesn't consider himself a mage, just a wanderer. Despite his status as the second incarnation of the god of life and death, he laughed at this notion, seeing how weak he was. Not all the time he's going to rely on the generosity of the people. He also needs to prove himself, and prove to Acnologia that he can live without the man's protection. Zeus strolled casually across Vorlam, checking the stores what clothes he would like. He saw a particular store selling the clothes appealing to his eye, yet the price of the clothes were 2,000 Xoia.

" _Please, I only have 577 Xoia in me. Just this once, I really need clothes", Zeus pleaded._

" _Young man, how many times do I need to tell you that I don't give this for free", the old man said scratching his head._

" _Then, I'll do anything just to have those clothes. I'm not even a member of a guild, I'm no mage, just this once". Zeus knelt as if he was worshipping a god._

 _The old man sighed and replied, "Well, take this. Just this once…When you come back here and beg for clothes, I'll kick you off"._

" _Thank you, thank you"._

Zeus took good care of his new attire. He was wearing a buttoned, black long sleeved tailcoat with gold trimming and silver cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. He wears silver colored pants with curvy lines around it ends and black leather shoes to compensate it. The attire that the old man had given him had black earrings and he decided to wear it, piercing his own ear which didn't take that long. He also sports a golden ring on his left middle finger with a red diamond gem on top. One would mistake him as a son of a noble, and Zeus was thankful for the generosity of the inhabitants of the Pergrande Kingdom.

Back to the present, Zeus was learning all he can about magic. He started with the history of magic, on how it came to be. Next, he learnt that a Mage must use the Magic Power in their body, which is the source of power for all mages, which is composed of Ethernano. Piles of books are on top of each other as he learned. Zeus can't count his luck enough for that day. The previous days were filled with dread after he left Acnologia, now he was in good mood. The side effects of his magic had now worn off, except his appearance, which is still remarkably similar to Acnologia. It was the third day of his work as a librarian after some friendly locals recruited him to be one. He took this as an opportunity to learn more about magic. The locals were peaceful. He couldn't feel disturbances from the air, nor any malicious intent in this town. It may seem abnormal but Zeus loved his job.

' _I couldn't even find a magic that matches my own. Let's see. The only thing that matches is Take Over, but there are no side effects, not even death. So, what is my magic?'_

He scratched his head furiously as he began to ponder any information.

"Take Over: Satan Soul, Take Over: Beast Soul, Take Over: Angel Soul… lots of it. If mine is a nature of take over, what is its branch?" He banged his head on the table as he couldn't find the answer to his question.

"Sir, I would like to borrow this book". A voice interrupted him and he looked up.

"Let me see that book". Zeus inspected the book as he read it. _'Creating a Demon'._

"Books here are truly interesting. Even detailed explanations of creating a demon are allowed. I thought it was a taboo", Zeus said.

"Creating a demon is not a taboo. I suppose you're new here", the borrower replied.

"Yeah, I am. I even found some strange books here. Samples are Creating a Homunculi, Summoning a God or Becoming a Vampire. It's extremely peculiar".

The borrower smiled at this as Zeus handed the book back to the borrower. "Just sign your name there and return it after a week. Overdue will cost 8 Xoia per day".

"I know, I know. Where are you from?", the borrower inquired.

"Nowhere. Just a wanderer. Long story".

The borrower then put his finger on his chin. "Hmmm….Let me tell ya about Pergrande. The Pergrande Kingdom has existed for centuries, and it's the largest country here in the Eastern Continent. All races are welcomed here, regardless of who they are, provided they are of peaceful nature and not the warrior type. Our kingdom dislikes war".

"I even noticed that everywhere is so peaceful", says Zeus as he began to clear his desk of books he piled up earlier.

"Exactly. 400 years ago, there are endless wars here. Humans seeking to dominate the country, dragons eating humans. Sure you've already heard of the Dragon King Festival, it's a nasty one".

"Never heard of it". Zeus just smiled sheepishly at the borrower. "Wait, Dragon King Festival…Dragon King…Acnologia…"

"Yeah, yeah that's it", the borrower sighed in relief.

"But I don't know the details about it", Zeus added as the borrower sweat dropped.

"You need to read about the Dragon Historia".

"Someone borrowed it". Zeus then pointed out towards an empty space in a shelf.

"Very well. 400 years ago, dragons roam the lands as rulers and humans were a food source to them. It's different here in the Eastern continent as dragons coexist peacefully with the humans. I'll cut some of the details. With the war between the dragons that are against coexisting with the humans and with the ones supporting it, the dragons that are supporting peace between humans began to teach dragon slayer magic to humans to murder the evil dragons. Due to the magic of the dragon is too much for a human, some of them became corrupted of their power. One notable sample is Acnologia. He bathed in the countless blood of the dragons, slaughtering whether they be comrade and foe. Overtime, his physic became that of the dragons and he roamed Earthland as the fearsome Dragon King. This event would be forever etched into history as the Dragon King Festival, where neither side won and the sole victor is Acnologia alone, with all the dragons dead".

Zeus clenched his fists in this. "It's truly sad to think, that all dragons are gone. Not even a single one is spared".

The borrower then laughed. "It's a miracle you even entered Pergrande Kingdom. This is not easy to access for outsiders".

"I wonder". Zeus's head was flying in a daze when a sentence from the borrower caught his attention.

"Dragons are not yet dead. Not here in Pergrande".

"What did you say?"

"I said…dragons here in Pergrande Kingdom are not yet dead".

"Didn't you say that Acnologia slayed all the dragons? Obviously there are no dragons left, which means they're already extinct".

"Didn't it come to your mind that some dragons are neutral? Some dragons were not at both sides, didn't participate in the civil war, and instead hid".

Zeus gasped at this.

"There are a lot of dragons in Pergrande. After the Civil war and Acnologia left the scene, 23 remaining dragons left some of the lands of the Eastern and Western Continent and banded together to go into a land where Acnologia would not find them, which is the Pergrande Kingdom. These dragons made a pact with the king that in exchange of safety, the dragons would teach any magic that they'd know. The dragons, fearing the ability of dragon slaying magic, opted instead for an alternative which they called Take Over: Dragon Soul. This case, humans won't be corrupted and once a human would try to kill the dragon, the respective dragon could withdraw the pact they made with that human, leaving them unable to use Dragon Soul. In the case of that Take Over, the dragon is not defeated. The mage makes a contract with a dragon to let him use the dragon's magic and body but the mage must undergo a series of tests to prove themselves worthy of the ordeal before they'd be allowed to utilize the magic. Lots of explanation, lots of tests".

Zeus's face illuminated with joy. "Hey, where I can see the dragons?"

"Dragons are all around the city. You just need to find them".

"Haven't even found a single one", Zeus said in annoyance.

"They transform into humans to prevent Acnologia from finding them. The mages of Pergrande banded together to put together an extremely strong enchantment that would prevent outsiders from accessing this place. This is also a way to protect them. To successfully enter Pergrande you need to be clean of heart and soul. If you don't possess these qualities, you can't enter, no matter how hard you do".

"You explained earlier that all races are welcome. You don't mean demons are also roaming around".

"They do". Zeus's eyes widened in surprise as he exclaimed, "WHAAAAAT?"

The borrower once again laughed then said, "As I said earlier, all races are welcome. Not all demons are evil. I also forgot to mention that the some of the 23 dragons mated and the dragons once again became prevalent here. There are a lot, about several thousand. Also, every time a mage commits murder for his own delight and without a valid reason, the king sacrifices that mage. They use the mage's own life force to resurrect a dragon. That's another reason dragons multiplied and became common".

"I see. I wanna see some of them. Maybe some of the humans married one of the dragons in human form".

"They did".

Zeus's mouth hung open in disbelief. "This place is truly weird...By the way, with the sets of forbidden magic littered around; won't someone or any governing body incinerate you?"

The borrower grinned, "We are outside of the jurisdiction of the magic council. Not even they know of the dragons living here. We are free to do as what we please as long as it's for good purposes".

"I just can't imagine a dragon in human form having a child with a human".

"Unbelievable but it's a fact. Children of such unions are called the Dragonborn. As I've told you earlier, with races marrying with each other they produce new species of races. That didn't matter. As long as everyone is in peace, that's enough. There are still humans so don't worry. Humans even marry demons, even the created ones. You're an interesting individual but I need to go now."

"Wait…", Zeus trailed off.

"Do you have any more questions? I have an errand to do".

"Actually…do you know any magic that if overused allows you to die? You see…I have this type of magic. Someone froze me then I absorbed his ice, my innards became frozen. When I tried to absorb a fish, my limbs became a tail. Then, I took on the appearance of my companion and I never returned to my original form. I also see the memories of the individual who I use my magic on. I suspect it's a form of take over but I scurried the books for information of the kind, haven't seen any. I wonder what this is".

The borrower's eye widened. "I think it only exists in myths. I would never expect it's real".

Zeus remembered Acnologia about it. "Why is it a myth you say?"

"I don't know what type of take over that is but it allows one to take over any entity they want. Most die from it. It's even considered as the first known take over before it branched into several subcategories like Satan Soul, Devil Soul and many others. It's even considered as the progenitor of the take over magic as it allows one to take over any entity they want, but with no limits. There are drawbacks and the ones you told me are one of those. From what I know, users of such take over constantly change forms against their control. They lose their original form completely and the more they take over several entities, the more their bodies become unstable. A human body can only handle a single entity, not several".

"I see…So that it means imminent death", Zeus replied in a monotone voice.

"I believe you can control it. I sense great potential in you. Despite of those side effects, I know that you're going to be successful in whatever you do", the borrower then smiled. "I'm Dusan Cyneley. Pleasure to meet you…uh".

"Zeus. Just Zeus". He then smiled.

"No last name?"

Zeus then nodded. "Use my last name instead. Zeus Cyneley. Perfect".

"But…I don't understand. We just met, you let me use your last name".

"Never mind. I have to go now. You are in Pergrande Kingdom. Having one name is lonely. Having two makes you at least have a family. See you". With that, the borrower disappeared.

"Zeus Cyneley", Zeus muttered. "Doesn't sound bad".

It has been a long day, and he decided to rest for a meantime.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Aftermath**

"Naruto…", Sakura trailed.

It's been a long time since the blonde's 'demise' but it seems it just happened yesterday. The wounds it brought forth towards the remaining shinobi did not heal. Sakura is at Naruto's grave with some white lilies on it.

"I have been practicing with Tsunade-sama and she's very strict". She then smiled.

"Do you remember when you used to pester me a lot? I didn't think a lot about it. All I know is that you're an idiot…It's difficult…With you gone, everyone were not the same as before. Gaara has been training harshly, and…"

Tears are now falling into her eyes as she spoke. "And it's his way to cope up for the loss. Kakashi-sensei on the other hand…Has been extremely serious. Do you remember that little runt you used to train? Konohamaru? He's been focusing on the Academy lately. He stays up late at night, training and training nonstop until Jiraiya-sama took an interest on him".

She then looked towards the sky where the chilly wind blew. "You've been so dear to us that Hinata…Hinata has been dedicated to become stronger so she can avenge you. Everyone has been training fruitlessly. We gave up on Sasuke. Naruto, it's my fault that you died".

She put her hand on her chest in a clenching manner. "It hurts so much…You died because of me. If I didn't force you to go into that mission, you won't end up dead. You'll still be alive and screaming your ambition to be Hokage. You're one of my closest friends. I…I will never forget you. Forgive me for everything I've done into you. All those insults…All those nonsense words I spoke…". She covered her face then wept.

"I'm sorry. The heaviness in my chest is still there. The guilt is still here. I'm sorry for crying once again. I can't just help it". She then let out a forced smile.

"Sakura"

"Tsunade-sama!". Sakura turned on her back.

"Stop wallowing in self-pity. It's not your fault that he died". Sakura just sighed. "Let's get going now. I'll wait for you in the hospital to further your training".

Sakura just nodded. She then looked on towards Naruto's grave. "I believe I should get going. I need to train now. Don't worry, I'll still visit you again whenever I'm free". She then walked off, following the female Hokage to continue her medical practice.

~!~!~!~!~

"The Kyuubi jinchuuriki is dead". The rain is so heavy in the Hidden Village of the Rain, never ceasing to stop.

"All we need to do is wait for a few years before the Kyuubi would be resurrected", the man with the orange mask continued.

"What would be of Konoha?", Pein asked.

"Our business with them is over. What we must focus on is our plan".

~!~!~!~!~

Konohamaru would always go to Naruto's place. He would sweep it, clean it, maintaining its appearance as if the blonde is still living there. He would be in the place that he actually lived in it for several months, never going home, albeit occasionally. He was so saddened by the death of his rival. It seems fate has been cruel to him. All the ones that he loved are now buried.

He looked on towards the portrait of Team 7. Anger welled up inside him as he saw Sasuke's scowling face. He threw the picture frame where the sound of glass broke the eerie silence temporarily. He ripped off Sasuke's face from the picture then crumpled it in anger. Lately, he has been frustrated, angry and lonely. To cope up with Naruto's death, he would train relentlessly. Never stopping until he'll fall unconscious due to too much fatigue.

While Lee and Guy are still in their upbeat personality, they still feel the sadness that is inside of them. They feel sorry for Konohamaru, seeing as how close he is to the deceased blonde. Konohamaru never smiled, always scowling and becomes obsessed with taking down Sasuke that he was always reprimanded by his actions. He doesn't talk to anyone else, becoming indifferent. He has isolated himself from his own uncle, Sarutobi Asuma and even his friends Moegi and Udon. He'll seek Jiraiya of the Sannin to train and Jiraiya, seeing the youth's potential taught him the Rasengan. Konohamaru would become the top student of the Academy. Just like Sasuke before him, he had a massive following of girls but he ignored them. Moegi was worried at Konohamaru's situation that oftentimes she would try to talk to him but the Hiruzen's grandson would only speak a few words when the situation is important or not speaking at all. He would also go to the Ichiraku Ramen to eat his meal, just how Naruto would always do.

The blonde's death was devastating that even Gaara was no longer smiling and become extremely serious once and for all. It would become a common occurrence that he would go to Konoha just to visit the blonde's grave; talking to him and referring to him as his one and only friend, in other words a true friend. Even Jiraiya himself, missed the days that he spent with Minato's son. Naruto was greatly missed, and the Shinobis are unaware that he was alive in another world, becoming the second incarnation of the god of life and death himself.

~!~!~!~!~

It's been another day for Zeus as he felt stressed as lots of people would borrow forbidden books which are common to study in Pergrande Kingdom. He sighed as another person came.

"Hey, young one. I'll borrow this one".

"You already know the rules". Zeus replied. "8 Xoia for overdue".

"Yeah, yeah". The man then signed his name and Zeus looked on towards the book that the man has borrowed.

' _How to Make Potions'._ Zeus read in his mind. He then banged his head on his desk due to stress. The clock turned into 12 Noon which means a break. Zeus was glad at this as he could at least be free from his work until 2:30. He stretched his arms, put a sign on the library that its break time then he went out. His allowance every day is 800 Xoia. One of the benefits of being a librarian in Vorlam is that they could have a place of their own for free. Zeus's allowance would then be spent on his food and many other necessities.

Despite having a hectic schedule, he's glad that he found a great job. He's now strolling the streets, staring at children playing. Zeus was happy as he could see the citizens having peace themselves. After buying lunch, which mostly consisted of chocolates, he read the books he has carried with him.

"Let's see. How to Make a Demon. To make a demon, one must have a physical matter to work on. The best way is to write demonic runes in a book, the description of the appearance of a demon, their personality and what type of magic or any power they're going to use. Some mages do not use books. Some use cursed objects to make the spell fully effective. One of these examples is a key. The mage inscribes a demonic rune in a key, chant the necessary words whichever that comes into their instinct then the demon would be formed". He then scratched his head.

"It's a bit complicated". He closed the book, put it inside his bag then headed towards a store that sells magic items.

"Young man, what I can do for you?". The seller smiled.

"I was looking for a perfect object to create a demon with".

"Oh. What a journey into the realms of deeper magic. I'll help ya with that". The seller then proceeded to scurry the magic items in his store until he plucked out a 6 feet tall staff with the head of a dragon.

"This staff is created 200 years ago by the Cyneley. It was sold here by one of the members of the family as they no longer need it".

"Cyneley?"

"Oh young man. You seem to be ignorant. The Cyneley family is the ruler of this country for several centuries. Too bad the current king, His Royal Highness Dusan Cyneley-Pergrande doesn't have an heir of his own".

"Dusan Cyneley? Hey, I met the guy. I even talked to him. He told me that I'm free to use his last name".

"He gave you the permission to use the name Cyneley?" The seller then shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm honored to meet his adopted child". He then bowed.

"W-Wait. I don't understand.". Zeus stammered.

"Your Highness, seeing as his Highness Dusan gave you his last name, and then you are automatically his adopted son. You'll be the heir to the Pergrande Kingdom. Talking with the prince makes me feel honored. Take this staff with you and do not pay anything for this. It's your heirloom, use it well and do not disappoint your father". The seller then smiled as he began to turn on Zeus. Before Zeus could speak, a man entered the store.

"Victor, how's the day?". The newcomer then looked on at Zeus. "My son, how are you?"

"Your Highness Dusan, I was only tending to the goods and I haven't recognized your son the moment I laid eyes on him."

"Vander, you're here. You seem to be extremely busy that you do not have time for you father.", Dusan then smiled.

Zeus just sweat dropped at this as he was drag along by Dusan out of the store.

"I don't get it. Zeus is my name, not Vander".

"You're intending to use the name Acnologia has given you?"

"W-Wait…How did you know?" Zeus then gasped at this.

"I can read your thoughts. I can't see a hint of your former identity, only the god Ankhseram inside of you, plus the time you've spent with that bastard dragon slayer", Dusan replied as he looked seriously on Zeus.

"The reason I chose you is your latent magical power. You have overwhelming amounts of it, and it will continue to grow the more you use your Take Over. As I've told you the first time we've met, you are in control of your own fate. I believe in your capabilities. I believe that you're the only one who can defeat Acnologia. That's why I adopted you as my son. What makes you the right heir for my throne is your extreme willpower to survive, to be acknowledged and not to be underestimated. Plus, the potential of you being the second incarnation of the god of life and death would make you able to defend this country from Acnologia in case he knows of the dragons living here".

"This is so sudden…", Zeus whispered in a low tone.

"If I were you, you should accept this. This is a rare opportunity to be the king of Pergrande in case I die. I have no heirs as I can't produce a child. Consider it done. From now on, you're the son of Dusan Cyneley Pergrande and I hereby name you Vander Cyneley Pergrande. That will be the name you're using from now on". Dusan said as he turned his back on Zeus.

"Don't worry about the library further. I'll let another do the job. Meet me at the Royal Palace later on. No buts. I am the law in this land. Do I make myself clear?". With that, Dusan disappeared.

Zeus, now named as Vander, clenched the staff in his hand.

' _If this is a way I can prove myself that I'm not going to die, then I'll do it'._

* * *

 **Note: This is not yaoi.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Beginning**

"Your Highness, you need to wake up".

Zeus, now named as Vander has a scowl on his face. He was having a great time lying in the covers of his new bed. It was indeed different, to be treated with care, to be adopted into royalty.

"Five more minutes, Zephyr".

"Your Highness, if you don't wake up, your father would be mad. Have you forgotten that today is your first day of your studies?"

Hearing this, Vander jolted awake and ran to the bathroom.

"I already have prepared your food for you so be sure to take a bath fast".

"Yeah, I get it". Vander rolled his eyes as he plunged into the spacious bath tub and enjoyed the cool waters in it. He can't believe it. Zephyr, a magical staff, that he turned into a demon keeps on calling him "Your Highness" no matter how many times he tell the demon it's fine to call him Vander. Yet, the demon is insistent to call him that. Next, his adoptive father Dusan assigned an attendant next to him to keep him out of danger. Nyarlathos is 17 years old, had dark brown hair, lavender eyes and extremely pale skin. He wears a butler's attire and is very serious in dealing with his job as Vander's attendant.

He noticed of Nyarlothos' character that the man has never smiled and only spoke when necessary. His attendant would also follow his orders without complaint and it seems his life from rags to riches did happen. He finished his bathing then proceeded to eat the food that the servants prepared at him. He was taught the right posture to eat. How to behave like a proper prince and he were made to study books all over. The right etiquette on how to treat the ladies was also included and on how to dance. Poetry and philosophy, cooking and embroidery, music and painting, dancing and chess. He was always tired all the day and his father Dusan pushed him to study at Avalile Academy.

He hadn't even mastered all the royalty lessons that were pushed into him. As he finished eating, he was accompanied by Nyarlathos and Zephyr to buy the school requirements.

"Let's see, what's left out. I have the Void Bag, Enchanted Bracelet, Ring of Bright Eveningstar, Phoenix Ink, Quill, Some Parchments, Map of Unseen Lands…"

"Your Highness, you haven't bought the Slippers of Climbing, Scaled Boots, Phoenix Cloak and several others", Nyarlathos said in a deadpan tone. "You also need to finish some poetry, dance lessons and proper etiquette after the class".

"DAMMMNNNNNN!", Vander shouted in shock.

It feels as his spirit was leaving his body as he walked along with Zephyr in the Academy. Nyarlathos left him in his own devices. He was now wearing a red robe with a black undershirt underneath. His red robe is secured with a black belt filled with pouches. On his right middle finger he wears the Ring of Bright Eveningstar and his Void Bag was carried by his servant. He was amidst the crowd of students wearing red robes along with the others.

"I, Headmaster Subtera, welcome you at Avalile Academy for Mages. You, young people, are the hope of the future and of this country. Rich or poor, commoner or royal, demon or dragon, or whatever race you may be, it doesn't matter. Enjoy your stay and have a good day". Headmaster Subtera has long black hair and appears to be in his twenties. He then walked out as the students cheered in happiness.

A senior student was touring them towards dormitories, what lessons they'd take and the basic magic that they're going to learn. As they are first years, they wear red robes meaning they haven't chosen a specific field of their study. They're going to take Enchantment Magic, Summoning Magic, Illusion Magic, Change Magic, Destructive magic, Protective Magic and Potions Making. They also have night classes, meaning this would be the time for them to gather rare herbs that only grow during the night.

Vander and Zephyr were now walking side by side along with a crowd of students. They stood in awe as they saw a sleeping dragon in the middle of the school's huge garden.

"There are times you need to go into this place to gather fallen dragon scales on some of your potion's classes". The tour guide said as he continued to walk. Almost an hour later, the tour is already done and classes now begin. The first years were divided into sections and Vander was at 1-C Mage Class. Vander instructed Zephyr to transform into a staff so no one would know that he has a companion.

They entered the classroom and it was grand. The walls have an ancient feel around them and the chairs were made of the finest wood. Each student had their own desk. Vander then sat down and put Zephyr under his desk.

"Welcome to Avalile Academy, I will be your professor for the destructive art of magic. My name is Professor Darkus Night". The man had spiky black hair and has dark brown eyes. His appearance was young and he was also pale. Vander then looked on towards the man with awe.

"Oh, by the way, I forgot to introduce to you the heir of the Pergrande Kingdom, His Royal Highness Vander Alkarium Nathan Cyneley Pergrande".

Vander blushed as the students cheered and looked at him with awe.

"The adoptive son? He looks so experienced".

"Oh my…I think I'm falling in love with him".

"I wanna be closer with him".

Whispers filled the air as the professor laughed in delight. "Let's proceed onto the lesson, shall we?"

The class went on for an hour until a glass broke in golden colors signify that the class is over. Vander packed his bags, carried Zephyr with him then proceeded to enter each class. His schedule was so loaded that he doesn't have enough time learning some of the 'royalty lessons' that were imposed by his father. People then gathered near him as they try to touch his hair. He even ran from the others. He was now in a desolate place in the Avalile gardens, enjoying the breeze that were blowing his hair.

"Royal Highness, huh?".

He turned to his side and saw a man, around the same age as him, having straight shoulder-length, dull bluish-grey hair in an asymmetrical style with a single lock of hair falling into his face, and brown-coloured eyes. He looked on towards him with uncertainty.

"You're a first year, too", Vander replied as he began to write his poems.

The boy sat next to him then replied, "People here accept whether you're a monster or not".

"Indeed. As my father said, all races are welcome provided they are of peaceful nature". Vander smiled as he scribbled on his notebook.

"This world is interesting. Magic, which is different from chakra…"

"Chakra?" Vander asked as stopped in the middle of his writing and looked on towards his companion.

"Ah, never mind…The name's Sora".

"Vander, just call me that. I dislike it when people call me Royal Highness. I'd prefer it to be just my name".

He then neared his face towards Vander's face.

"W-What's wrong?", Vander stammered.

"I just sense some chakra in you, albeit dormant".

"What's chakra? I don't know what you're talking about?"

Sora's face then turned serious. "Can't you feel it? There's a resonant connection between the two of us".

Vander was confused at this. "Hey, I don't know what in the world chakra is. Magic…Magic is the power of this world. Only 10% of the world's population can use magic".

"Haven't you really heard of chakra?", Sora asked another time.

"Seriously, I haven't. So, if you don't have any problems with me, I have to go now. Lunch is at midday. I don't want to be late". Vander then walked off leaving Sora behind.

' _No way. This can't be…The Kyuubi's chakra that I have is resonating inside of him. It might be he's a jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi but there's no way that he wouldn't know what chakra is.'_

Sora then stared on into the distance where Vander walked off in absolute determination to figure out who this Vander is.

~!~!~!~!~

"That's guy's a weirdo…", Vander mumbled to himself as he walked. He didn't look into his direction as he was bumped by a man wearing black robes.

"Sorry", Vander said.

The man was looking at him up and down, in an insulting way. The man had pale blue skin and pale blue hair which is in a large ponytail. The man's hair was parted in a zigzag pattern and the man had a pair of flat, curved horns which resembled bull horns. He was then squashed by the man's hand in his neck.

"You dare insult a god…". He was then thrown off at some great distance to which Vander gritted in pain. As he stood up, the man prepared to attack again as the man was stopped by a professor.

"Halt!". The man then stood on his tracks, looking in an indifferent manner towards the professor.

"Darkus, I was only having my own plaything". He then grinned.

"Physical assault is not allowed. One more would put you into extreme punishable grounds". Professor Darkus said as he walked past the man and helped Vander stood up.

"Prince Vander, are you alright?"

Vander just nodded. The man just walked off as if nothing happened.

"That man, he killed his own father for power. It took 3 mages for us to defeat him. He's been speaking with a mysterious language when he first came here. His name is Momoshiki Otsutsuki, and I advise you to not deal with him. He's dangerous, that's why professors are on the look-out".

"Why did you put him here?". Vander's eyes are in disgust as he heard it.

"He has great power inside him, but uses it for malicious intent. We wanted to change that aristocratic attitude in him. Are you heading for the feast?"

Vander smiled as he picked up his belongings. "Yes".

"I'll accompany you to the feast. Not all students are kind as your father so your only being is the only thing you can rely on", Professor Darkus smiled gently as he went on with Vander going for midday meals.

Vander then pondered to himself.

' _I met a weirdo, then a cold blooded murderer. Life is so difficult'._


	8. Chapter 8

"Since the earliest period of our life was preverbal, everything depended on emotional interaction. Without someone to reflect our emotions, we had no way of knowing who we were."  
― **John Bradshaw** , **Healing the Shame that Binds You**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Adapting**

"How was your first day?". Dusan sat on a chair facing the mirror with Vander on the other end looking at him.

"There are lots of peculiar people. Most of them have attributes that I have no explanation of". Vander held the mirror while lying on his bed talking. The mirror he held allows him to communicate towards the king back to the palace.

"So no trouble, then.". Dusan said with confidence. "I expect you to fully shine towards the time in Avalile. No matter what they're going to say about you not being my own blood should not perturb you".

"Yes, father", answered Vander

"Drill in your mind that you're my son, and take all the lessons that you've learned in your heart. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Do not waste it". The connection cut off after Dusan was done with his statement. It was his first day. Adding to it are the unexpected turns in his life, like meeting a mysterious person who has an air of peculiarity and another one a murderer. While some women fawned over him, he paid no mind on this as his mind were filled with questions of who he is, but decided to follow the commands of his foster father.

He knows that at the back of his mind that not at all times he's protected, and he'll be forced to kill an individual in cold blood. The world is not a safe place, and Vander knew that only his very self could help his own.

' _You're on your own'._ Many would say those things and he knew it was the fact. The strong don't give pity to the weak. The strong live and the weak die. Those were the words that Acnologia drilled into his skull.

' _I'm not like you. I'll prove to you that there is nothing wrong with trusting a dragon'._ Closing his eyes, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

His nose can pick up scents even in vast distances, but Zeus's scent was not tasted by his nostrils. He walked aimlessly, wanting to find the young boy that he took under his wing. He's determined to find the mystery of the one he named Zeus. For a long time, those who caught sight of him would feel fear and flee from his presence. Only one person, who didn't attempt to fight back, smiled on him, embraced him, and called him someone precious, was Zeus. He knew that there's something wrong with that creature. The time he attacked Zeus and the latter just vanishing without a trace eludes him. He can't even sense his magic power. It's as if he never existed.

These several days, he didn't transform into a dragon. He took it upon himself to suppress his magic power. If he didn't, people will recognize as the Dragon King, Acnologia, and he doesn't want that attention for now. For the first time in 400 years, he was among the crowds of people, inhaling every scent he could. This is unusual for his character, as he's nothing but a wandering recluse, only fueled by the desire of annihilating all dragons and waiting for the right time has kept him from living. People looked on him as he walked, going to the sides to avoid crossing his path. A scowl on his face and an air of superiority clothed him despite his garments are tattered and out of date. He was brought back to his senses when a girl bumped him. The girl fell down with her bottom on the ground as Acnologia looked on at her with an impassive expression adorning his features.

"I'm sorry", the girl said as she stood up apologizing to the Dragon King.

Something about the girl brought a sense of nostalgia into Acnologia. Her scent, her appearance, reminds him of someone from 400 years ago.

' _Impossible. How can she be alive?'_. His eyes narrowed as he inspected the girl in front of him. The girl, unaware of this, walked past Acnologia and disappeared into the crowd.

' _That little girl…'_ Recalling the event that happened 400 years in the past, it made him wonder if the girl he bumped on just now was the same girl or just a descendant or nothing but some coincidence, he shrugged this event as he continued to walk, eventually forgetting what happened.

"Stellanium for sale. Sir, you want some Stellanium? Prices are extremely low". A man called out to Acnologia to which the Dragon King ignored. The man blocked out Acnologia's path as he ran towards him, offering the Stellanium he sells.

"Get lost. I have no business with you". He shoved the man as he walked aimlessly, desperate to find clues as to Zeus's whereabouts. He came into this kingdom in his dragon form but landed in a desolate area to avoid anyone from seeing him. He has to lay low for now, as he wanted to know Zeus's mysteries without Zeus's knowledge.

* * *

It's morning, and it's break time. Alone and filled with boredom, Vander practiced his acting skills such as by crying at will. He found this to be surprisingly easy after many tries. All it needs is only to be in character of the one you wish to portray. Wiping the false tears onto his sleeves, he spread his arms, enjoying the cool breeze on his surroundings. He began dancing gracefully, reminiscent of those skaters in ice, holding his sword on his left hand. Tiptoes, spins and glorious hops adorned his entire form as he employed an unorthodox style of swordplay which is useful in combat.

"Persistence brings harvest, which is what they say".

Vander stopped on his tracks as he looked on towards the pale skinned man in his presence. The same man that bumped him several days prior, Momoshiki Otsustsuki.

This man is a murderer, has no remorse. According to Professor Darkus, this man, Momoshiki, ruthlessly consumed his own father in cold blood just for the sake of power. The alablaster skinned man is now crossing his arms, looking at him with amusement.

"Your presence in this kingdom is alarming. I don't want you around here".

"Likewise", Momoshiki replied.

"Our kingdom has done nothing against you, and you attacked this place I call home. I don't understand why they even let you live". Vander glared at him dangerously, putting up a guard just in case the other attacks him.

"For power. You vulgar creatures will never understand". Momoshiki walked towards him then stopping at a certain distance, now face to face.

"You call us vulgar when the deed that you've done is more vulgar. Consuming your own father for the sake of power makes me sick". This statement caused Momoshiki to laugh.

"Father you say?". Momoshiki's mouth is adorned with a maniacal grin. "He's no father of mine. Kinshiki is nothing but a retainer, acting only as a parental figure worthy of passing on his power towards the next generation".

"It's still the same", Vander insisted. "I know nothing of you but you disgust me. You're a monster".

"I've been called that many times. You don't have to drill it".

"What makes you come at my location?", Vander asks. His voice laced with venom directed towards the Otsutsuki.

"I was merely passing by, but fortune came upon me as I saw you persist on something. And now, I finally talk to you directly. You're an interesting creature, possessing chakra which is unusual".

"I don't know what chakra is, and if you have nothing important to say, leave!". Momoshiki just grinned and he activated his Byakugan. This grin is short lived as he saw an unexpected sight.

"What are you?". The confidence in Momoshiki's voice disappeared and was replaced with a threatening tone as he eyed the other with an intense glare. With his Byakugan, he saw Vander's composition. His chakra are purplish black, and lies dormant while Vander's magic power flows freely and is extremely chaotic. There are a multitude of colors on his magic and Momoshiki sensed that Vander's chakra is cold, dark and filled with void. Two forms of energy inhabit the other's body, magic and chakra but aren't interlacing with each other. He also saw Vander's left eye, glittering gold for a moment then returning to purple.

 _'His eyes display his anatomy. His purple eye is the side effect of his chakra, and the golden eye is a result of his magic power. I believe that in due time, his magic will expand further, causing his left to be permanently golden'._

"You're not human", Momoshiki added.

Vander's expression is replaced with a sudden shock as this man deduced what he is. But with the tense atmosphere, he kept his cool and decided to stay silent, observing the other man.

"You, too, as well".

"You're different. Most beings comprise of blood and vessels but you on the other hand, I see none of it".

"Leave me alone!", Vander yelled.

"We're not done yet, abomination". Momoshiki flew above, his entire form vanishing from view. Vander knew of this and clenched his fists, uncertain of what to do. To calm his thoughts, he sat on the ground, closed his eyes and meditated, which lasted for half an hour, before deciding to go back to the classroom taking up Potions' Class.

~!~!~!~!~

"Mix a ¼ cup of rosewater into 3 quarters of pixie dust and 8 fallen dragon scales. Boil them into full consistency until a green smoke rises into the air". Professor Lania demonstrated the deed which left the students in awe.

"What are the effects of that potion?", a student asked.

"This potion, when imbibed, allows one to acquire greater strength than that of an average human, though this will only last for 2 hours".

"At least, that would be enough when it comes in a fight", the student said in contentment.

"Indeed. Now, I want all of you to do exactly as what I did. Mix the ingredients, and the incantation to complete the potion is written in your potions' book. This is your first time so mistakes are welcome. We learn from mistakes, that's what human nature is. You may now begin".

Students each have their own dragon scales. The others picked it from the sleeping dragon in the school garden whilst the others went to the den of dragons to collect fallen scales. Vander, on the other hand, bought dragon scales at the market costing 30 Xoia for 5 dragon scales. He bought 150 Xoia worth of dragon scales for future use. The other students got their potions right as a green fume rose up of their mixed consistency, filling the air with smoke.

"Ashaya namam lebidra". Finishing his incantations, a green smoke rose up of Vander's concoction, leaving an aroma of fresh roses.

"All in all, I call today a success. All you students are fast learners. Applaud yourselves with a clap". The students smiled at their little achievement, having created their first potion.

"Before you leave the classroom, make sure to clean all your mess and return the equipment you have borrowed in their proper place".

"Yes, ma'am". Students chorused and they cleaned up the mess that they've made.

Wiping rosewater stains, collecting remaining dragon scales, were immediately done by the students. Some used magic to hasten the process. They cleaned their mess quick enough that students rushed to get out of the classroom and go on towards their next class, Summoning Creatures. Everyone is excited to any summoned creature they would acquire.

"I've heard that on the first day of our Summoning Class, the professor makes the Choosing Ritual". Murmurs filled the air as Vander intentionally listened.

"In this ritual, you gather up an offering and it must be of the highest quality".

"What kind of offerings?"

"Food is preferable and should be the finest kind. If possible I wanted a dragon one".

"In your dreams. Dragons don't want to be familiars as they become bound to us, their master. Most animals that become our familiars are cats, snakes, rats, owls and rabbits. Last year, my sister received a pig. She got so hungry that she ate the offering for the familiar and in return she got a pig".

"That's epic!".

As the Vander's classmates talked about getting familiars, he couldn't help but wish that he has a dragon companion.

* * *

 **Hey guys, it might get confusing on you but for now, Vander's eyes are both purple. Overtime, Vander's left eye will become permanently gold as a testament to Naruto's and Ankhseram's residual magic power that born him. When Vander uses his take over to transform to other forms, his eyes remain heterochromic, purple on the right and gold on the left. Compare it to Mirajane. When Mirajane uses Take Over, her ponytail still remains no matter what the form, even in Take Over: Mirajane Seilah.**

 **Vander isn't Ankhseram and not Naruto. He is a whole new being born from the fusion of the two. For Ankhseram to prolong his existence and power, he poured all of his remaining divine essence into the mortal Naruto Uzumaki, seeing him as an ideal candidate for his power. From the blending of multiple energies, chakra and magic, while Naruto's body became permanently destroyed, Ankhseram's consciousness became Vander's memories of the past, his form becoming a part of Vander's own Take Over. This resulted with Ankhseram and Naruto being reborn into a single individual, a completely separate being from the two. Seeing that Naruto is human, Vander is for now a demigod. In the later part of the story, he'll become a full fledged god the more he uses his magic. Questions about the Kyuubi will be answered later, and the Kyuubi isn't destroyed. He's merely slumbering inside Vander, dormant like Vander's chakra.**

 **How did Naruto go to Earthland? I'll explain it. When Naruto 'died', he awakened his magic, though he used this unconsciously. The Ethernano in Naruto's world is referred to as Nature Energy and they use it to enter Sage Mode but that doesn't mean it becomes magic. The Ethernano converts into chakra as these sages don't have magic containers, a place where Ethernano gathers and refills the space in case a person runs out of magic.**

 **Chakra is created when two other forms of energy, known collectively as one's "stamina", are moulded together. Physical energy is collected from each and every one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. These two energies becoming more powerful will in turn make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore, practising a technique repeatedly will build up experience, increasing one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the ninja is able to do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except the ninja needs to increase their endurance instead.**

 **Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Only ten percent of the world's population is able to use Magic, which is noted to keep a balance between ordinary people and those with Magic. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic.**

 **I said the comparisons between the two, so in this case, people in Earthland don't use chakra but they are capable of it. In Naruto's world, they can't use magic as their bodies weren't born with magic containers. They can't manipulate their spirits to bring it into physical form, and so connect their inner spiritual and physical energies, to which chakra is formed. They aren't even aware of the existence of magic. Only 1 in a billion people in the Elemental Nations are born with a magic container, in which case is Naruto. He awakened the potential of using it due to extreme circumstances, emotional trauma and damage to the head. Emotions play a large part in magic power awakening and that explains it.**


End file.
